Obvious
by FelixFelicis11
Summary: A Harry/Hermione story written from Cho's perspective.


**Hello! This is a H/Hr fanfic from Cho's perspective. 5****th**** year. Harry and Cho's trip to Hogsmede.**

It was obvious. Even if he didn't notice, everyone else did. Even her. That's why I hadn't made the first move. Of course I hinted, though. Every DA meeting I found some way to smile, or flounce in front of him when he came my way. But he made me nervous, and I just end up messing up whatever spell we're working on. He was immune to all my flirting, he just looked like he was wondering what the hell I was doing. I wasn't going to be any more direct, after Cedric I…well I guess I still feel guilty.

In fourth year (Harry's third), after I played Harry in Quidditch, I always had a small crush on him. I mean, it was _Harry Potter_, how could any girl not be at least a little interested? I tried to gradually worm my way into his life, but every time I saw him it seemed like a bad time. So the next year I did what any other girl would do: I tried to make him jealous. I went out with Cedric, the first seeker to ever beat him. I told Cedric, at the Yule Ball, that this was a onetime thing, that I wasn't interested in any long term complications. He told me he understood, but after that he still claimed we were an "item." I didn't really care much for him, I was just using him! Plus, this plan actually limited the time I was able to see Harry because I was always with Cedric. His attachment continued growing. I told him it was over right before the last task in the Triwizard Tournament. When the task was over I was planning on telling him that I'm sorry and that we should be friends, but then…

So you can see why I feel guilty. I left him devastated. I can't believe that was the last thing I ever said to him. And now, whenever I think about it, I start tearing up. God, I'm tearing up now. The once time I'm alone with Harry in the Room of Requirement. C'mon, blink it away. I was staring into a large mirror with Cedric's picture on it. I couldn't hold it in, tears started streaming down my face. Harry paused mid-step, unsure.

"Wha--?" He stood there for another moment. "What's up?" I quickly shook my head and wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"I'm—sorry. I suppose…it's just…learning all this stuff…it makes me…wonder whether…if _he'd_ known it all…he'd still be alive." And then I could apologize, I thought.

"He did know this stuff," Harry said. "He was really good at it, or he could never have got to the middle of that maze. But if Voldemort-" I hiccoughed, I hated hearing that name. "-really wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance."

"_You_ survived when you were just a baby."

"Yeah, well, I dunno why, nor does anyone else, so it's nothing to be proud of." He started walking away. My heart jumped.

"Oh, don't go! I'm really sorry to get all upset like this…I didn't mean to…" God, I was such an _idiot_. "I know it must be horrible for you. Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die…I supposed you just want to forget about it?" He didn't answer. I was screwing everything up. "You're a r-really good teacher, you know. I've never been able to Stun anything before." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks," he said. I looked around, trying to find another subject for the conversation. I suddenly spotted something above us.

"Mistletoe." I pointed.

"Yeah. It's probably full of Nargles, though."

…What the hell was he talking about?

"What are Nargles?"

"No idea." I began to move closer. This was the moment, I could feel it. "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean." I moved closer. I decided it was time to just go for it.

"I really like you, Harry." He just stared at me, an unsure look on his face. Finally, without much thought, I went for the kiss.

**

You can imagine my surprise when he asked me out a few months later. I thought we were done for; he hardly even spoke to me. I had given up, I thought by now he would have definitely realized his feelings for her. But there were, sitting in Madam Puddifoot's. It was the place where all the couples went, but yet he treated me like we barely knew each other. Suddenly, he broke the silence.

"Er…listen, d'you want to come with me to the Three Broomsticks at lunchtime? I'm meeting Hermione Granger there." And there it was. That Hermione Granger. I knew it was too good to be true.

"You're meeting Hermione Granger? Today?" On _our_ date?

"Yeah. Well, she asked me to, so I thought I would. D'you want to come with me? She said it wouldn't matter if you did." Of course she asked him _Of course_. Everyone in the school knew she couldn't get enough of him.

"Oh…well…that was nice of her." Two could play at that game. I brought up Roger Davies, he was sitting at the table next to ours. He asked me out a couple of weeks ago, but I turned him down for Harry. Freaking Harry, who already had another date lined up with the girl he really wanted to be with. He didn't even respond. I tried harder.

"I came in here with Cedric last year." Truth be told, it was an awful date. This place is too romantic for two people "casually" dating. Oh God, why'd I have to bring him up? My eyes started filling up again as I thought of what his opinion of me must have been as he battled through that maze.

"I've been meaning to ask you for ages…did Cedric—did he-m-m-mention me at all before he died?" Harry dodged this question, bringing up some totally unrelated topic. I couldn't hold my tears in anymore.

"I thought, I thought _you'd_ u-u-understand. I _need_ to talk about it! Surely you n-need to talk about it t-too! I mean, you saw it happen, d-didn't you?"

"Well—I have talked about it, to Ron and Hermione, but-"

Oh, this was rich.

"Oh, you'll talk to Hermione Granger! But you won't talk to me! P-perhaps it would be best if we just…just p-paid and you went and met up with Hermione G-Granger, like you obviously want to!"

I had never said these things out loud before, but holding them all in seemed to make things worse. He began stuttering out some more excuses, but I wasn't buying them.

"I'll see you around, Harry." I stood up and dashed to the door. I stomped up through the rain until I reached the path to Hogwarts. I turned around to look at Harry. He was walking down the street, and then broke into a run. I turned around as he sprinted to meet the girl he obviously wanted to be with.

**This one definitely isn't my favorite, I've written better fanfic, but I like the idea of Cho having a secret story behind everything. The dialogue in the Room of Requirement and in Hogsmede is taken directly from the book, but I liked writing it from Cho's perspective. Please review :)**


End file.
